Catherine's Revenge
by FoxyWolf56
Summary: Set after the final book, Feather and Fang, after the gang moved to spain in hiding from the government, an old enemy returns and the thing she wants most is too get revenge on Dax Jones. Will Dax pull through and save his friends or will Catherine stop the Shapeshifter in his tracks?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, thanks for reading! This is my first ever story and Im a bit of a SUPER-NOOB and cant figure out the basics so bear with me. Please review, as I appreciate feedback and any ideas how to make my story better. Thanks for reading, once again, and lets begin the story!

Chapter 1-

Dax Jones couldn't sleep, he was tossing and turning restlessly the whole night and gave a sigh of defeat as he stared at the stone ceiling of the cave he now called home. It had been a month since the COLA gang had escaped to Spain and he was thoroughly enjoying life in the wild. Lisa, on the other hand, was having quite a hard time. Dax smiled to himself as he remembered back to Lisa's first impression of the cave. She had freaked. Dax and Gideon had found it hilarious and laughed at her, only too be chased off by an angry teenage blonde.

He sighed and sat up on his bracken bed before looking around at the other sleeping forms. Gideon, Lisa, Spook and Owen were all snoring softly in their own sides of the small room as Dax shifted to Fox form and silently slunk out of the cave entrance. He emerged into the fresh air and sniffed, before deciding to walk toward the, now silent, civilisation nearby.

He padded silently through the town, his ears perking as he heard a small child turn over in their bed. He smiled internally before deciding to sniff out some food. He trotted downwind until he caught a faint scent, quickening his pace as he turned a corner. The scent grew stronger until finally, he spotted a young rabbit out of the corner of his eye. He crept forward stealthily before pouncing on the shocked rabbit and ending its life before it could realise what had happened. He sighed and began to eat the freshly killed carcass, glad of a now-full stomach. He turned tail before trotting off back too the cave.

Meanwhile..Back in England…

"Have you got a location on them yet?" Asked the teenage girl, sat in a comfortable armchair and tapping her foot impatiently.

"No, ma'am , but we are getting close.." The soldier said, clearly uncomfortable being in the presence of the girl who was supposed to be dead.

"CLOSE ISNT GOOD ENOUGH!" Catherine roared, making the young soldier flinch. "Thank you, soldier, you are dismissed" she sighed, her head in her hands.

Catherine Reader had always been impatient, and since she had found out Dax and the rest of the COLAS went into hiding she grew even more frustrated. She despised Dax Jones. She didn't want to just hurt him, she wanted to hurt him, make him felt the pain she had felt. It was a miracle she was still alive, due to a bit of Mia's healing power still in her body, she was able to survive the burns.

Suddenly, a new man pushed his head through the door "Ma'am, a strange fox was just seen walking through a small village in the south of Spain, it hunted before going back into a cave, which has been abandoned for many years. It was larger than an ordinary male fox, and the behaviour it displayed was rather unusual..."

Catherine's eyes widened at this new information before grinning madly. "Gotcha Daxy…" Catherine broke into fits of insane giggles and the soldier stared at her questioningly. Catherine composed herself before shooing the soldier away. This was going to be fun.

Dax, Gideon, Lisa and Owen walked into the town bright and early the next day. They were all bursting with energy and it took all of Dax's strength not to shift into a falcon right then and there. They walked along, unknown to them that they were being watched. Two men were sat, slouched in their seats, in the confinement of the small surveillance van. They were briefed on the plan, and were just waiting for Catherine's command.

Dax smiled as two small children ran past, Gideon's jaw dropped and Dax turned to see what he was staring at. He rolled his eyes. Classic Gideon.. It was a huge chocolate shop, with Cadbury dairy milk and marvellous creations on display in the window. Gideon walked towards, as if in a hypnotic trance. He didn't go far before Lisa had grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him in the other direction. "Oh no you don't," Lisa smirked "If you carry on like this, Gid, we'll be out of money by the end of the week…"

Gideon sighed, sadly, before trailing behind the group as they walked on.

Meanwhile, in the surveillance van…

"Surveillance 1, do you copy?"

"I copy, sir"

"Good, we have been given the all clear by Catherine, the plan is now in motion"

"Great" The men in the surveillance unit grinned as the transmission ended. This was gonna very get interesting, very soon.

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my Story, I will be posting the next chapter soon. Keep reading for more, and don't forget to follow my account and leave a review! Seeya guys later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, but I still haven't quite cracked the basics… But I'm mostly there! Whoop! Anyway, lets get on with the story.**

 **NOTICE: THIS STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME, ALL CREDIT GOES TO ALI SPARKES!**

* * *

Catherine Reader sat in the armchair, rubbing her hands together excitedly. It was finally happening! She was finally going to make Dax Jones pay for what he had done to her. She grinned, thinking of the ways she could make his life miserable. Suddenly she had it! It was perfect!

* * *

Dax Jones sat on the makeshift sofa, looking up at Spook, who was putting on a magic show that Dax wasn't watching. He yawned and Spook stopped and looked at him angrily.

"Are you even watching me, Dingo?"

"Sorry Spook, but no"

Spook sighed and put his head in his hands. "But I spent ages learning the tricks…" he whined

Dax looked up, straightening his back, gesturing for spook to continue. Spook grinned victoriously before presenting his performance once again. Suddenly, Owen and Gideon came charging through the cave entrance, identical worried looks on their faces. Dax stood up and looked at them before Gideon began to pant out his story

"We…were…at the…chocolate shop…" Gideon panted "I..ran..off to look at some caramel galaxy and Owen ran after..me.."

"We thought Lisa was behind us, but we turned a minute later and she was nowhere in sight" Owen finished. Gideon nodded his head in agreement.

Dax looked worried "What if she just went to browse another-"

He was cut off by Gideon before he could finish.

"We searched the entire village- twice!"

Dax sighed before running to the cave entrance. He leaped as high as he could before shifting into a falcon and flying into the sky. He corkscrewed before turning and going down before going into a steady glide. He scanned the village with his keen peregrine eyes, but there was no sign of Lisa anywhere.

Dax let out a screech before soaring back down and landing on Owen's shoulder, who was stood at the cave entrance and waiting for Dax's return. He let out a yelp as Dax hopped down and shifted to boy form. Dax sighed, running his hands through his dark hair and looking up at Owen.

"She wasn't there…" Dax said, worriedly.

"Don't worry, She'll turn up.." Owen smiled, but this didn't reassure Dax

* * *

In France…

Lisa was dragged through a door, gagged and her hands cuffed behind her back. She was kicking out at the men who held her on each side, trying to yell for help, but it was no good. There was nobody else here. Suddenly, a girl her age walked through the door and Lisa was filled with a new hope. She was let go by the men and she rushed forwards. She stopped in her tracks and her jaw dropped as she saw the features of the girl. She had bright green eyes and a slick, dark bob. Lisa gasped as Catherine smirked.

"Surprised to see me, Lisa?" Catherine spat acidly, showing the clear hatred on her face.

"Mhmn, mhhn, hmnnmph mhmn" Lisa repled, her words muffled and unclear due to the gag. It was clearly better for everyone that way./

'

Catherine giggled madly. "This is only the beginning, Lisa, soon, more friends will be joining you soon…"

Lisa felt the men grab her from behind. They unlocked her handcuffs and attached a bracelet to her hands. They tore out the gag and Lisa took a deep breath. She turned and scowled at Catherine before looking down at the bracelet and examining it. It was a silver bracelet and gave off a strange aura. It was decororated with small gems that looked vaguely familiar.

"It's a power-blocking bracelet, so you don't try and contact Daxy, its not time for him to know about me, yet" Catherine explained

"You'll pay for this!" Lisa snarled

"Will I? Guards, take her to her… accommodation" Catherine smirked, saying the last word with pleasure.

Lisa felt a guard grab her on each side of her and begin to drag her away. Lisa struggled, wriggling about, but the Guards' grip was like steel. Lisa fell limp, defeated. The guards threw her into a small cell before slamming it and shut. Lisa heard the lock click before the footsteps faded away. She flopped down onto the bunk and closed her eyes, letting unconsciousness overtake her.

* * *

Back in Spain…

Dax lay on the bracken bed, restless with worry. Anything could have happened to Lisa, and it was even more worrying to know that other Colas had been going missing too. Disappearing into thin air, one by one. Dax knew this due to a call from Chambers earlier. He was absolutely exhausted but couldn't sleep. He sighed and shifted to a fox, trotting out of the cave entrance. A few hours later and Dax was sat at the edge of a cliff, looking out at the sunrise. He had spent a while out scavenging and had walked a few miles. He yawned and lay down, staring out at the orange sky and smiling to himself. It was beautiful. He thought back to all the runs he had had with Lisa and knew that she would have loved this. He sighed before shifting to a falcon and flying back to the cave.

When Dax got back, he instantly knew something was wrong. He landed and shifted to boy form. He ran inside and noticed Spook and Owen sat on their own in the corner.

"Where's Gideon?" Dax asked, but already knowing the answer

"Im sorry, Dax.." Owen began but stopped as Dax fell to his knees. Tears fell from his face, grief plastered across his expression.

* * *

 **Oooh Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as I spent ages trying to think of ways to make this story better for you guys! Thanks for reading! I'm getting the hang of writing now! I will be posting regularly so stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! What a Cliffhanger last time! Sheesh! I feel kinda mean leaving a cliffhanger only on the second chapter, but, what can a girl do, huh? Anyway, welcome back to Catherine's revenge, Im FoxyWolf, you're the readers, we are AWESOME! Please review my story, and I won't keep you waiting any longer…**

* * *

 **Notice: I DO NOT OWN THE SHAPESHIFTER BOOKS, IF I DID, DAX WOULD HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!**

* * *

In Spain, Dax was sat on the sofa, looking miserable, as he had the last few days. He felt awful, losing two of his best friends in one day, and knew that if he hadn't gone out that night as a fox, Gideon would still be here. Dax sighed and looked out of the cave entrance, seeing the stars sparkling like water on a sunny day. He got up and walked out, strolling through the town. Dax slipped out of a small crowd into an alleyway, before a peregrine falcon flew out a few seconds later.

Dax shot up into the sky in a tight corkscrew before levelling himself and spreading his wings, soaring along in a slow glide. He flapped his wings, pushing himself along slowly and keeping himself airborne. Letting out a screech of delight, he swooped down, skimming through the grass as all the nearby critters dived for cover. Dax had never felt more alive as he approached a river, which flowed along, joining the coast not far from there.

Dax flew closer, skimming the waves as a few jumped up, soaking his underbelly. He shifted to an otter mid air and dived gracefully into the water as if he had been doing it for years. He opened his eyes under the water, using his long tail to propel himself along with the current.

He carried on like this for a few minutes longer before he felt the currents slow down and Dax knew he had reached the ocean. The water was shallow and Dax felt a burst of joy as he splashed about, breaking the surface and creating ripples which ebbed away in a pulse. Taking a deep breath, Dax paddled towards the shore and climbed out, shaking the water out of his glossy pelt and shivering slightly. Not long after, Dax walked down the streets, with damp hair, past lots of shops before he noticed the chocolate shop. He walked in the door, looking around at all the chocolates and remembering Gideon dragging him in here just a few days ago. It felt like years, but Dax knew better than that. Hearing a yell, he recognised the voice it was coming from.

"Owen?" Dax whispered as he crept cautiously through the mouth of the small cave. He looked around but saw no signs of activity. The only movement was Spook, who was snoring softly in his corner of the room.

Shifting to a fox, Dax sniffed the air, trying to catch a scent. He imeediately found what he was looking for. And more.

Dax smelled Owen's clear scent, which was easily recognisable, along with 3 other scents which Dax didn't recognise. He smelled a lot of fear and adrenaline in the air, and it was fresh. Very fresh.

Dax barked as he followed the trail out of the cave and through the woods, which lay next to the cave. The trail was beginning to fade and Dax now smelled petrol and fear. He knew they were long gone, and he had no chance of catching up. Whining, Dax turned tail before trotting off back to the cave.

* * *

Owen, Lisa and Gideon all sat in their cell, which had two sets of bunk beds. It was designed for one more person and they all knew who that next person was. They all wore handcuffs, even though Owen didn't have any supernatural powers, he was too dangerous to let loose, knowing his abilities. Gideon was perched on the top bunk, looking out of the large, barred window which looked out into the corridor, where the guard sat on a chair, lazily reading his newspaper. Gideon sighed before yelling "Excuse me sir, my nose is itchy…" out to the guard. The Guard sighed in annoyance before turning to look at Gideon and rolling his eyes.

"What do you want me to do about it?" The guard snarled through gritted teeth.

"Can you scratch it for me?" Gideon pleaded, through innocent eyes.

The guard huffed before unlocking the door and striding in. But before he had even taken a step, Owen had hit him over the head from behind with the metal part of the handcuffs, knocking him out instantly. Gideon giggled, sliding down the ladder and crouching down beside the now-unconscious guard. He searched the guard, pulling out a bunch of keys from his pocket.

"Nice…" Gideon grinned, before turning to Owen and unlocking his cuffs. Owen took the keys in his now-free hands and unlocked the cuffs. Lisa clutched her temples in pain and fell to her knees.

"Ah…" She groaned. Gideon looked over to her worriedly.

"Are you okay, Lisa?" He asked, genuinely concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lisa replied before gritting her teeth and pulling herself up determinedly, "Just came back to me all at once, y'know…" She sighed, rolling her eyes. Gideon giggled and the three of them charged out of the door as fast as they could, Gideon immediately lagging behind the two fit runners, who were naturally prepared for a task like this.

* * *

In the control room…

Catherine strode into the control room, Her shoulder length hair flicking behind her, as if in contempt. A soldier walked up to her nervously, obviously bringing bad news.

"What?" Catherine snapped impatiently. The guard bit his lip before explaining.

"We have two colas and a man on the loose in the facility, ma'am" The guard called up some CCTV footage, showing Gideon, Lisa and Owen running down a corridor. Catherine growled quietly to herself. They couldn't escape now, her plan wasn't finished yet!

"Get them back, send all the security after them. I want them back and unharmed. If not… I promise you, you will suffer the consequenses"

The guard nodded obediently before rushing off.

* * *

Dax walked back into the cave in boy form, to find two men, clad in black, knelt down beside Spook. Dax growled loudly and they turned. They looked afraid, each holding a gun, which didn't have quite the same smell as the ordinary, lethal guns. Dax knew that they were tranquiliser. He realised this too late as he felt a tiny stab of pain in his leg. He looked down and saw a tiny dart sticking out. He staggered backwards, shaking his head drowsily as the world around his grew blurred and began to spin. Dax's eyes rolled back into his head as his legs gave out under him. He didn't even remember hitting the floor.

* * *

He woke up in a room, hearing yelling next to him. It was a familiar voice, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He opened his eyes slowly, as the world came into focus. He saw guards stood at either side of the doors. He tried to get up but found that he was tightly bound to a chair by ropes. He struggled against the ropes and realised the people next to him had stopped yelling. Catherine strode up to Dax smugly. As soon as Dax saw her face, he struggled against the restraints harder now. Catherine let out a dry laugh.

"So, the sleeping beauty wakes…" She taunted, looming over dax like a shadow that was blocking the sun.

Dax scowled at her, not saying a word.

"Not up for talking huh. Well you will soon…" Catherine giggled and switched on a screen. It showed Owen, Lisa, Gideon and Spook all handcuffed to bunks in a cell. Dax gasped out loud and Catherine smirked smugly.

"Well, Daxy, I have to say, you put up quite the fight…" Catherine giggled, enjoying every second of Dax's discomfort and torment.

"Let them go, Catherine…" Dax croaked, finally talking, to Catherine's delight.

"Oh, I will, Daxy, but first, you have to do something for me first…"

"What?"

Catherine stepped aside, revealing a small, bird-sized cage. "Just shift into a birdy and go inside… or your friends pay the price…" Catherine giggled.

"Your sick!"

"I know"

Dax sighed. "Fine, but you have to promise to let them go after that…"

"Yeah, whatever…"

A guard walked over to Dax and cut the ropes on his hand, keeping a gun trained on his leg, just in case. Dax shifted to a falcon and all the guards gasped. He hopped over as Catherine opened the cage door. Dax screeched and hopped into the cage as Catherine closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Hahahaaha, I caught a Daxy!" Catherine celebrated. Dax screeched in annoyance. "Cram it, pidgeon!" She yelled at Dax, before continuing to celebrate. Dax huffed in annoyance.

"We are going to have lots of fun together, Daxy…" Catherine giggled, which wasn't very reassuring for Dax.

"Your insane!" the falcon screeched, but Catherine didn't understand. She just giggled.

Oh, Daxy, you silly boy!" She grinned, picking up the cage and skipping out of the room joyfully.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, This was quite a long chapter and took a while to write, but it was worth it… Seeya next time**!


End file.
